Undead Remnants
by jjbluesam
Summary: In this story, beginning during World War II, the world is caught in yet another zombie apocalypse. All the remaining survivors left on Earth only have each other, and Maxis betrayed Richtofen and Samantha in order to enter the MPD. As the story progresses, what will happen? Who will try to overthrow Maxis and enter the MPD? Read and Review, this is my first ever fanfiction.
1. Prologue

The apocalypse began with the events of World War II. Richtofen, remembering everything that had happened, from Nacht der Untoten to Buried, is the only one, besides Samantha that remembers the previous apocalypse. Being trapped inside the MDT within a freak accident, Richtofen finds Samantha. She only remembers the story as they "imagined" it as a game with figurines.

Maxis called Eddy down to the basement in order to do some tests. After testing out Element 115, he trapped Eddy in the teleporter, intending to have him killed by the hellhounds, feeling that Rifchtofen was a burden and would get in the way of Germany ultimately winning the war. Instead, Richtofen stayed in there, not aging, along with Samantha, whom Maxis had trapped in there soon after he had trapped Richtofen. Maxis's goal was to enter the MPD to control the zombie like people to win World War II. It had gone horribly wrong. What instead happened, was a zombie apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 1

After being teleported several times, Samanta and Richtofen finally stopped at a huge parking lot with a massive stream of cars.

"These cars sure look like they are from the future!" Samantha exclaimed, in a very difficult to notice German accent.

"Ja, vat year are ve in?" Richtofen agreed. He then saw a calendar that said 1988. "Oh, that's roughly 40 years ahead of us! Richtofen exclaimed after seeing the calendar. "We must stop your father, Samantha. He has a very evil plan. He trapped us and left us for dead.

"He is still my father, but yeah. Who would do that to their daughter?" Samantha reluctantly agreed.

"Look for the nearest weapons. They can help us fend off these zombies." Richtofen ordered.

After a while, Richtofen found a Mauser, and Samantha found a sawed off FAL. Samantha vaulted away from the cars for an open small space. She had a whole train behind her, so she began spraying with her FAL. Richtofen went off in the opposite direction, taking out zombies that got in front of him. After accumulating a small train behind him, he emptied out some clips on the horde behind him. Richtofen began running the zombies in the opposite direction, toward Samantha's location. Samantha had eliminated all of the zombies in her horde that she had. Once Richtofen caught up, they started toward straight ahead from where Samantha went. They soon got into a building with sign that said. Samantha found some rotting wood and suggested to Richtofen they they protect the windows. Richtofen agreed and started to barricade every window.

"Zat should keep zem out for a while," Richtofen muttered after building the last barricade.

The next day, after a long rest, Richtofen and Samantha awoke in horror, seeing their barriers had been torn down by the zombies. Samantha pulled out her FAL and shot the zombies as soon as they got within her view. Richtofen ran a few feet, approached a closed door, and began shooting his Mauser, shooting the heads off of the horde he amassed, except for a few beside the train, who almost brought him down. Once the last zombie was killed, Samantha began making a plan, "We hold it out here until the horde becomes too large in numbers. Then, we run outside. I figure the parking lot would be a great place to train, but we can't know until we try it it out for ourselves.

"Or we can explore ze Earth," Richtofen suggested, "What about the old western town underneath The Rift in Africa? Or we could even explore Agartha itself."

"But we gotta start small, Eddie see how long this outbreak lasts," Samantha countered, "We are a long way from killing the hordes of the dead underneath the surface of the Earth in a ghost town. Let's see how good this place is for now."


	3. Chapter 2

*I'm thinking of implementing POVS. Should I?*

Richtofen and Samantha kept dropping zombies all over the floor inside the dealership. They eventually agreed that a few waves later they'd clear the debris straight ahead of them so they could have room to move around.

A few waves later, Richtofen paid the points to clear the debris, which led to a parking lot, with cars littered left and right.

Samantha suddenly found a box with two question marks on it. She said to Richtofen, "Eddy, look. This looks like that toy box we designed in my room when we were little!"

"I remember that," Richtofen stated. "But why is it here? Can ve open it and see why it is here?"

"I'm curious of what is inside of it. Maybe something to help Maxis!" Samantha said, saying the second sentence in a stern voice. "I'm not helping him out. That is for sure. Anyways, let's open this box up. We're wasting time."

Richtofen watched Samantha open up the box, and to their surprise it gave her a weapon, a DSR 50.

"What have the Americans done here? How did we get zis box? Nein. We have no time to ask questions. We must survive," Richtofen stated observantly as he saw Samantha take the random weapon.

"I'll just keep this as my side weapon," Samantha sighed while putting away the sniper rifle and pulling out her FAL.

The pair turned around when they once again heard groans of the dead. Richtofen drew his pistol and Samantha drew her FAL and they began shooting the zombies, although their guns were a little weaker thanh before, althoughit was very subtle. After a while, realizing it was safe, the two escaped through a gap beside the horde. It was at that part that the zombies suddenly split up, some going after Richtofen and the rest going after Samantha. Samantha began to run the zombies in front of the dealership. Richtofen did the same, taking zombies out as he darted. They both kept repeating until there was only a walker left.

As Richtofen explored the area, he found a couch that blocked the way to a parking lot. Since he didn't want to move it, he tried to simply buy it like he did with the debris from earlier. Seeing that it worked, Richtofen set out into the parking lot, and as the rest of the zombies for the round were killed, Samantha went to join Richtofen.

The next round started and Richtofen got out of the area while Samantha decided to stay to run a train. Richtofen saw a small area in front of a semi truck and began running a train there. After while, due to Richtofen almost getting killed, he bolted off to a small, tight space that led to a very tiny parking lot with a lone van.

"We need to get the van moving somehow," Richtofen declared. "We need to get parts for it, I think. LIke ze gas tanks to fuel it and something to get it working. I think it need's a battery, too." Samantha nodded in agreement. "Ah, I know what that hut is for. It is the maintenance room We can finally turn on ze power!" Richtofen exclaimed.

Richtofen started for the power room, opening up a door, dropping a couple of zombies that got is his way, then made his way to the power switch, where he then flipped it. Richtofen found a part for a shield, which was nothing more than a piece of wooden fencing. He then reluctantly added the part to a workbench close to him.

"Samantha, zis a way," Richtofen called out to Samantha, after spotting a doorway to get out of the maintenance room. The maintenance room was the only way to get to the other part of the map, no way to weave around it. A group of zombies came out from behind the duo, Richtofen drew out his pistol, spinning it up in the air with his hand then catching it, and Samantha drew out her FAL. They started shooting the zombies, Richtofen shooting one bullet after the other, wielding his gun with both hands and Samantha killing the zombies with her gun, precisely aiming it as she shot.

After clearing out the horde, the two darted toward a garage where they assumed a part for something would be.

"A part to add to the van is probably in here," Richtofen declared as he and Samantha made their way to the garage.

In the garage, they found another part for the shield. It was a huge, flat piece of wood. Samantha built that part onto the workbench where Richtofen had previosly built the fencing onto. Once samantha added her part, she was faced by a huge wave, in a way she kind of panicked and began rapid-firing her FAL, landing almost every shot on the zombies' heads, although not usually completely enough to blast their heads off. After she finished off the train, she weaved her way back to Richtofen, taking zombies out along the way, where she then saw Richtofen fending off a train with his pistol. She stood in front of the doorway dropping zombies with her FAL.

Once the round ended, Samantha and Richtofen regrouped inside of the garage and reloaded their guns. Richtofen scanned all around the room, looking for a part they can add to the van. 'Nope. Nothing in here,' Richtofen thought to himself as he walked out of the garage empty-handed. Samantha had already began making a train, running around and taking zombies out along the way. Richtofen decided to run to his left and he also took out whatever zombie was in his path. He quickly scanned a small area around a broken bus for a part. Finding nothing, Richtofen once again set out to find the last part for the shield. Meanwhile, Samantha reached a dead end, so she readied her FAL and shot off the train. Richtofen soon caught up to Samantha, where Samantha opened a door not far away and the two found themselves in the vicinity of a car crusher. Samantha scavenged a battery from the car that was about to be crushed, and Richtofen set out to look for the final part, the gas cans.

Samantha began holding it out around the crusher. There was a time when she almost died due to having to reload, but she still made it out alive. After there was only one zombie left, she decided to save it to make it easier for her and Richtofen. She began running the zombie around, quickly becoming bored, so she decided to go out and see if there were any other parts they could add for the van, but once Samantha started to leave, Richtofen came back with a gas can. Samantha and Richtofen sprinted to the van and Richtofen swiftly added his part. Once they got into the makeshift van, Richtofen took the steering wheel and due to the lack of seats it made it easier for Samantha to kill the zombies if they entered the van, which they didn't, for now. Once the van parked at a small, hexagon shaped building, the two got out. A huge horde of the dead greeted them there, with Richtofen and Samantha's bullet capacity running low, Richtofen made the decision to run into the building to look for guns. Inside there he saw the mystery box. Richtofen opened it, and it spun on several different weapons, eventually giving him a Peacekeeper. Samantha then bobbed her way into the building taking out the rapidly approaching zombies. Once she got inside the building she opened the box and it stopped on a sniper rifle.

"A sniper rifle for a sniper rifle." Samantha spat. "That's a bad trade! I didn't even want this DSR 50 to begin with!"

A whole train began going after the duo. Richtofen and Samantha quickly shot down the train. Samantha sprinted out of the building holding her FAL. Richtofen stayed and started holding off the wave with his SMG. As much she hated sniper rifles, Samantha decided she wanted to snipe to not let her gun go to waste. She got to a small, two story building and decided to keep her eyes focused on the scope and snipe the zombies as they ran by. She heavily barricaded the doorway behind her, to be sure that she wouldn't get overwhelmed from behind. As she kept shooting off the zombies' heads with her sniper, she soon realized she was out of ammo. 'This is why I don't like damn sniper rifles,' Sam thought to herself. Richtofen ran up and finished off the remaining zombies with his Peacekeeper before he reloaded.

"I see a soda machine from here. It's over in zat building," Richtofen pointed to a building where a medium, skinny soda machine was. "I'm gonna jump off and go in. Wanna come with?" Richtofen asked, but Samantha shook her head. "Fine zen, I shall go alone. Hopefully nothing will go wrong."

Richtofen headed for the building, opening a door, killing several zombies, reloading, going up a flight of stairs, shooting another zombie, then going up another flight of stairs, when he saw the soda machine.

"Juggernog? That sounds like a weird name." Richtofen said to himself. He purchased it and chugged it down. Once he got down the first flight of stairs, a train attacked him. He fought off the zombies, realizing it took more hits to down him. "I think I know. Somehow Maxis's tests got transported here. We tested it on some American person called Tank or something." Richtofen jolted back to Sam, telling her about the newfound substance.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you sure it is safe to consume? We have no idea how old it is. And what if it is poisoned?" Samantha said.

"I remember seeing Maxis create this drink. If I remember correctly, this drink is called Juggernog. Just by consuming, the drink would make you live longer if you get shot or in this case, if a zombie hits you. I remember this as being one of ze rare experiments that didn't actually go wrong! It'll help us a lot!" Richtofen explained. "It'll bring us one step closer to stopping zis apocalypse and healing ze Earth."

"Give me some cover while I grab it then," Samantha said.

Richtofen began killing the zombies from the window in the building. Once Samantha chugged down the soda, she headed back to the building. There, the two regrouped and reloaded.

"I wanna stay here a little longer, then drive the van. Wanna do that?" Richtofen asked Sam.

"Sure, but the sooner we leave, the better. Maybe" Sam agreed but with mixed feelings.

The duo stayed there, with debris blocking the way to more buildings around the place. Once Sam got enough points to clear out the debris, the two found several abandoned houses with badly torn up fencing. Richtofen began camping in a good spot and started killing zombies as they approached. Sam found a couple of doors that couldn't be opened otherwise, so she used her turbine. The doors opened, and she found a couple of broken cars that she couldn't scavenge anything from, but there was also a perk machine, which was Double Tap. She once again discussed with Richtofen if it was safe for human consumption, and Richtofen not completely remembering if the experiment failed or not, saw a rat walking back. He forced the bottle into the rats mouth and forced the rodent to drink it. Seeing nothing fatal happen to the rat, Richtofen got a bottle for himself and so did Sam. After she ran past the machine, several zombies got in her way. She faced them pretty quickly with her FAL, blasting their heads off, but when she jumped off a ledge close to the ground, she was faced with another small horde. She finished them off quickly, but another small train cornered her, but the train was no match for her so she was able to finish it off quickly.

Richtofen dashed off and accumulated a small, tight train with a lot of zombies. He eventually wiped them out with his Peacekeeper, but quickly runs low on bullets. He ran over, close to where Sam is, but headed in a different direction, in an attempt to find weapons or ammo. On his journey, he came across a wallbuy for a M16. 'Well why not,' Richtofen thought to himself before buying the M16. 'I remember zis from back when we tested element 115. We had acquired soldiers to use it just incase a test went wrong. And they went wrong a lot. I didn't realize it would turn into anything like zis, though. We will be sure to uncover ze truth. I think it lies somewhere with a pyramid. I don't just, I just happen to remember that. Maybe I should? I digress. Where is Samantha? We need to survive, and to do so we must stick together and fend off the dead.'

Richtofen fell silent and started to listen for gunshots and zombie screams. He heard a lot of them coming from a certain direction, so he dashed over to where he heard the noises from, but found himself on the opposite side of the exact trailer park that Sam was. He attempted to dash over to the other side, but there were debris blocking his way that couldn't be cleared. He tried the other side, but found the same thing. He went over back to where the buildings were, and went off in a different direction, only to find himself trapped in a corner at the top of a flight of stairs, but luckily, no zombies came for where he was. He bolted off in a new direction, left of where the bottom of the stairs were. He eventually found Sam and saw she added a part to a workbench.

"What do you think that part is for?" Richtofen asked Sam.

"I don't know. I just found it and decided it could turn into something," Samantha replied.

"Ja. Every little bit helps, I guess." Richtofen reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah. But what else could we need? Maybe its a weapon. Let's just try to find anything else we can add," Samantha stated.

"Wanna traverse around in ze van again?" Richtofen asked.

"Why not," Sam replied.

The two loaded up into the van they had previously fixed, and Richtofen drove to an abandoned bunker with a sign that had several words, but the only readable letters spelled out, "ZOmbie ApoC". Once Richtofen stopped the van there, more zombies greeted them.

"They just won't stop coming Eddy!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I half-expected zem to be here." Richtofen admitted. "I wanted to see if zere was anything interesting here."

The pair soon killed off the rest of the zombies, leaving the last zombie so they could explore. Richtofen came across a teleporter and recognized it. "I remember zis. It is called ze M.D.T. and it can teleport people anywhere, even through time."

"Hm?" Sam looked over, interested in what Richtofen said.

"Ze M.D.T. It is how we built ze station on ze moon. Interesting thing, ze M.D.T. is. It is powered by element 115, if I remember correctly.


	5. Chapter 4

"We need to get zis thing powered up so we can teleport to ze M.P.D. and stop Maxis' plot once and for all."

"Are you sure the teleporter will work correctly?" Samantha questioned.

"I am almost 100 percent positive," Richtofen replied.

"Okay. But how can we get this thing working?" Sam asked.

"We will need to get a couple of Verstrickungs to link to ze teleporter. Zen we will be teleported to our destination." Richtofen explained as a crowd of zombies raced toward the teleporter. "Ready up your weapons!" Richtofen exclaimed as he drew his Peacekeeper and Samantha drew her recently purchased M16. They quickly wiped out most of the train, leaving a few.

"I'm liking this M16," Sam declared after they wiped off the train.

"Sam, you search over in zat direction," Richtofen directed as he pointed in the direction facing the van. "And I'll search over here," Richtofen pointed to the opposite side of the van.

Once the two set out in the opposite directions, Richtofen found himself in a small, square shaped base with a part in it. "Ah, zis looks familiar," Richtofen stated as he picked up the part. He saw a workbench outside of the base, and after taking out a horde of zombies, he added the part to the workbench. He began looking all around, while an entire train of zombies raced toward him. While looking for the other parts for the buildable, he got cornered from a tight train, but was saved just in time by a nuke. After the start of the next round. Richtofen accumulated a train around a few broken cars where he planned to find more parts for his buildable. He found another part, although when he fought his way through a huge horde, with more zombies spawning, he found that the part couldn't be built onto the workbench. Disappointed, he went back to look for more parts.

Meanwhile, Sam was also fighting her way through a large crowd of the dead. She found she could train them to her advantage and have the zombies cluster up so she could kill them quickly with her assault rifle. After she ripped through the zombies, she found what looked like a sawed off Olympia barrel with two grips on either side. She saw that a word was inscribed into it. It took her a while, but she eventually found the word verstrickung. It was the thing that Richtofen was talking about, so she picked it up.

"Hey Eddie!" Samantha exclaimed as she sprinted over to Richtofen. "I believe I have one of the things you told me about! Is it this?" Sam asked as she handed the Verstrickung to Richtofen.

"Yes, zis is it. I remember it looking a lot different, but I know zis is an early prototype. I will link it to ze teleporter, but please keep me covered." Richtofen replied.

Sam kept Richtofen covered as he added it to a wedge shaped steel box connected to the teleported by wire.

"Now we just need another Verstrickung," Richtofen declared.

Richtofen began to rush after he saw a huge train of the undead going after him, and once he almost got cornered, he began killing the whole train with his machine gun, where he then saw a workbench with a few parts on it. He began looking around for parts to add to the workbench, while taking out the zombies that got in his way. After repairing a barrier, he found a part to add to the workbench: a tripod. He added it to the workbench, finding the resulting buildable would be this thing that would nuke the incoming zombies via microwave radiation.

"Sam, come over here! See if you can find ze parts to add to zis workbench so we can have zis thing zat will nuke the zombies with microwave radiation." Richtofen directed.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sam stated.

"Sounds like a plan? Ja? Alright. We will get ze parts to build it and use it to our advantage." Richtofen stated.

The two split up and began wiping out an incoming horde. Sam asked Richtofen if he could drive her back so she could hit the mystery box, to which Richtofen agreed and the two then immediately piled up into the van.

As Richtofen began driving the van back to where the mystery box was, at the town, Samantha began to kill any zombies that got toward the van.

Once the two got there, Sam raced over through a train and hit the mystery box, and got a Ray Gun to trade her DSR 50 out for.

As a bigger horde of the zombies started approaching, Sam started quickly finishing them off with her Ray Gun, seeing how it would instantly kill them in one hit.

After a while, Richtofen asked, "Can we get back to where ze teleporter is so we can get ze second Verstrickung?"

"What if the second Verstrickung is here?" Sam asked.

"Ah. You're right. It could be anywhere. You stay, and I'll go back to ze bunker." Richtofen decided.

"Wait, but how will we communicate?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. Here, take a walkie talkie. I found zese in ze van.

Richtofen drove back to the bunker where there was a whole train of zombies. He darted after them, training them to his advantage. Once they were in a tight cluster, Richtofen began killing them left and right with his M16. Richtofen then got on the walkie talkie and started directing to Sam, "See if you can't find any fuel cans. Ze van kind of needs gasoline right now. Oh and I found a part. I don't know what it is for, though."

Meanwhile, Samantha was sprinting after a tight horde of zombies, sometimes stopping to blast their heads off with her M16, as she, as Richtofen is, worried about saving bullets, since the Ray Gun is kind of precious to her right now. As more zombies came, she had her assault rifle to take care of them. She was camping inside a mansion, fighting off the dead almost as soon as they rose out of the ground. Once too many zombies came up behind her, she jumped right off the ledge and started feeding all the zombies around her more lead than ever. She fired off so much that she didn't even have a full clip left when it came to the next Max Ammo.

Richtofen eventually found a car battery, not that far away from the bunker, in the middle of a street. He decided to camp out back in the bunker, inside a certain spot that zombies only had one way of coming through. Once the zombies got fewer, Richtofen dashed down a street that he saw in the distance, eventually finding some abandoned houses. Inside one of them, he found the other Verstrickung. He came back on the walkie talkie, announcing he found the other Verstrickung. After adding the last part for the Guardian and picking it up, Richofen added the Verstrickung to the other wedge-shaped steel box, thus powering up the teleporter. They stepped onto the teleporter when they were teleported to their destination, at the rift. They were at a mining operation somewhere in Africa.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ah. Well zis is another place I remember. Zere is a town below our feet, Samantha. It is a ghost town riddled with ze undead masses!" Richtofen exclaimed. "But wait, where is zat ledge you'd jump off of to descend into ze underground town?" Richtofen asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Maybe because the earth didn't blow up the tectonic plates never shifted. Maybe the town isn't even buried."

At that moment Richtofen lost his balance and slipped down into a hole leading to the town. Sam saw where he went, and jumped down after him. After a painful slide, Sam and Richtofen found themselves in a western ghost town.

Richtofen jumped down from the barn into the town. "Hey Sam! There's more room down here!" Richtofen exclaimed

"Okay, ohh! Sam exclaimed as a small group of zombies came up behind her. She took out her ray gun and wiped out the whole train in just a few shots, being careful to get her M16 out to make a crawler so her and Richtofen could explore.

Meanwhile, the doctor was searching for the power switch. After looking around, he saw the indicator of the power switch, the lightning symbol with an arrow pointing into a hole through the top of the candy store. He opened the door to the candy store and climbed up to the top story, where the switch was."Finally. Zat took me long enough," Richtofen declared as he laid his hand on the power switch and pressed it down.

"Now we can get those perks! Sam exclaimed as she killed off zombies left and right with her M16.

Richtofen kept looking around when he accidentally fell in front of the jail cell where the giant was, as he was just standing there holding on to the bars. Noticing a key, Richtofen thought, 'Well maybe ze giant can help us! I mean, for sure he won't be killing us because he's huge and yet I somehow frighten him. He is scared of a man a lot smaller than him and zat he could easily crush!' After reasoning with himself, the doctor finally unlocked the door.

Once the round ended, Sam bought the door to the general store, finding a couple of parts. She picked one up, a flag, and added it to the nearest workbench. Upon adding it, she went and grabbed another part, but this time, the part she grabbed was for the Head Chopper, so she couldn't add it to the workbench.

Richtofen just kept wiping out a horde of the dead as they came toward him. At that point, he had the booze from the saloon, as he had opened it a lot earlier and he already had the giant escape his cage, and was about to get him to tear down the barrier that blocked the gun shop.

"Wait! There are some debris in front of a Juggernog machine! We need to have the big guy tear it down!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay. I will have ze giant do zat," Richtofen replied as he kept knifing the giant so he would keep following him. Once he got close enough to the debris, he fed the giant his booze and the giant dashed toward the debris, knocking it down.

Once that had been taken care of, the doctor and Sam regrouped in the giant's cell.

"I think it's time we come up with a plan," Sam stated.

"Ja, Sam. We'll have to get access to ze rest of zis buried town. Zere is debris blocking our access to ze courthouse, church, and a mansion. I think we can use ze giant to tear down ze debris," Richtofen mentioned.

Sam and Richtofen then readied up their guns for another wave of the undead.


End file.
